You Have To Be Spontaneous Every Now and Then
by Mallory Roy-Patlan
Summary: Quinn shows up at NYADA with the intent on making Rachel join her for a spontaneous road trip.


**You Have To Be Spontaneous Every Now and Then  
**Author: Mallory**  
**Rating: T  
Summary: Quinn shows up at NYADA with the intent on making Rachel join her for a spontaneous road trip.

Quinn pulled up to NYADA. As she parked her car she prayed Rachel would be there and that she would go along with her plan. She walked to Rachel's dorm room. She had been there a few times since the semester had started. She knew Rachel's last exam was today. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door and spotted Quinn. She threw herself on the blonde girl and hugged her tight. "Oh my God, Quinn! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It's called a surprise Rach." She smiled as she pulled back from the petite brunette. "You don't have any plans for today, do you?" The girls headed into the dorm room.

"No. Exams are finally done."

Quinn smiled. "How about for the next few weeks?"

"What do you have in mind, Fabray?" Rachel asked smirking at her friend.

"A road trip," Quinn smiled as she sat down on Rachel's bed.

"To where? Quinn, we can't just—"

"Rach, we can go anywhere. Do anything. Please. We haven't seen each other in ages. You are my best friend and I really just want to spend time with you."

Rachel smiled. Quinn Fabray was her best friend. "Okay. Let me call my dads and tell them. What should I bring?"

"Just some clothes. We are going to be spontaneous."

"Quinn, you know I don't do spontaneous."

"Please Rach," Quinn pouted.

"Fine. I hope you realize Quinn Fabray that I am going against everything that I—"

"I realize it but Rach, if we want to get going before dark no more rambling. Just call."

Rachel pushed Quinn's shoulder and picked up her phone to call her dads as Quinn grabbed a bag and started putting clothes in it for Rachel.

"Hello daddy," Rachel smiled into the phone. Quinn smiled as she continued going through Rachel's clothes for her. "Actually, daddy, Quinn wants to go on a road trip." She laughed and turned to watch Quinn going through her stuff. Quinn was the only person she ever let going through her stuff. "I don't know where to." Her eyes widen and she turned her back to Quinn and lowered her voice. "She does not. Stop it daddy. I can to be spontaneous." She paused. "No, I haven't spoken with him." She paused again. "Yes I heard about her. I am happy for him." She sighed. "Really, daddy I swear, I am. I realized it was all a mistake." She paused again. "I love you too daddy. I'll call you when we stop somewhere. Bye."

As she hung up and faced Quinn, Quinn asked, "What was that all about?"

Rachel turned red thinking Quinn meant when she turned her back to her. "Oh, well daddy said something about you having me whipped."

Quinn laughed. "Well, I do. But I meant the last part."

"Oh," Rachel sat down on the bed and Quinn joined her. "Finn met someone in basic training."

"Oh. I'm sorry Rachel."

Rachel turned to face Quinn. "No, please don't be. I wasn't lying to daddy. I realized it was all a mistake. Not just the idea of marriage. Finn in general. I kept letting him change me. I deserve better than that. I was going to give up my dreams for him."

Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "You do deserve better."

"I think I just wanted the dream of it all, you know? The loser girl gets the quarterback." She hugged Quinn tighter and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"You were never the loser. We were."

Rachel laughed as she pulled out of the hug. "Quinn Fabray was never a loser."

Quinn smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Well come on Ms. Berry, an adventure awaits!"

Rachel laughed. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Do you have a passport?"

"Yes, I do. Why? Will I need it?"

Quinn shrugged. "Anything is possible."

After driving for a couple hours, Rachel turned to Quinn. "We are heading to Canada, aren't we?"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"You know. You are driving. Tell me where we are headed Fabray!"

"We are headed for an adventure, Berry!" Quinn laughed as she ejected the CD to put in a new one.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know I hate surprises."

Quinn smirked. "Yes but you ADORE me. So you will deal with it. Reach behind you if you are hungry. There is a cooler with veggies in it."

"You are so sweet to think of me, like that, Quinn! You could have just brought junk food!"

Quinn laughed. "Not when I am bringing Rachel Berry. There are also some veggie chips somewhere but I figured we'd eat those at a motel."

"We ARE headed to Canada!" Rachel exclaimed as they headed towards the border crossing.

"Nothing gets past you," Quinn laughed.

"Shut up, Fabray!" Rachel pouted and crossed her arms.

"Awe stop being adorable Rach. You are gonna distract me."

Rachel couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face as Quinn called her adorable.

Slowly they made their way to the front of the border crossing. As they met the agent, the agent leaned towards Quinn and asked, "Country of origin?"

"United States," Quinn replied.

"How many of you will be entering Canada?"

"Two," Quinn answered again.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Two weeks."

"Passports, please."

Rachel handed her passport to Quinn. Quinn handed both passports to the agent.

"Are you bringing any firearms into the country?"

"No."

"Any narcotics or illegal drugs?"

"No."

The agent handed the passports back. "Welcome to Canada. Have a lovely vacation. Go on through."

Quinn smiled as they entered Ontario. She turned to Rachel as they pulled into a coffee shop. "Have you ever been to Canada before?"

"No. Dad and Daddy said they'd take me some day but I am really glad I came with you."

Quinn smiled. "Me too, Rach. Me too."

"Oh my God! No wonder those Canadians love Tim Hortons so much! Did you try the Café Mocha, Quinn? It is amazing!"

"It would have been better if you could have had the whipped cream on it," Quinn laughed. "And you know I tried it."

"Those timbits! Those timbits, Quinn! They are like little baby donuts."

"That is because they are donut holes, Rachel. Is this seriously going to be your favourite part of the trip?"

Rachel shrugged. "It could be. That depends entirely on your ability to make this trip a memorable one, Quinn."

Quinn laughed again. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
